When a user logs into a device, the user typically executes one or more applications manually as part of the process of getting the device ready to use. The user then has to wait for the applications to launch to a ready state. The user may then manually open documents, web pages, and/or the like to use within each application, which forces the user to wait an additional amount of time before the user can use the applications.